


not a bad idea, after all

by popnographic



Series: Rarepair drabbles [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: (sort of), Blind Date, Drunk Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Makoto set up their friends on a blind date, which isn't <i>technically</i> a blind date since they already know each other. But what Haruka and Kisumi obviously don't know is that they're going on said date with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a bad idea, after all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishka/gifts).



> [Iska](http://iskabee.tumblr.com)'s been at it again with giving me ideas that I just COULDN'T leave alone, so I turned it into a fic. First time writing KisuHaru, bear with me. I love exploring new rarepairs, ah.

"This is gonna be  _awesome_ ”, Sousuke says, and Makoto nods eagerly.

“I think they’ll have fun! They’re good friends, after all.”

“Yeah, er, sure. Good friends. Anyway, you calling Nanase? I’ll take on the gruelling task of talking to Kisumi, I suppose.”

 

* * *

 

 

Haruka can’t believe what he sees when he approaches the bar he’s supposed to meet his blind date at. This can’t possibly be his blind date for the evening... can it? Makoto’s instructions hadn’t really been helpful; all he’d been told was that there was going to stand a guy outside wearing a light brown coat — he honestly looks like he’s wearing a tent — and that Haruka would ‘just know when he saw him’.

At first, Haruka thought this was just a matter of said person radiating a certain aura or something, but no — of course the reason was because he’d  _know_  the guy. As in, know him to the point where they used to attend school together for a few years.

Haruka makes an attempt to turn around and  _not_  be noticed, but of course he fails.

“Haru? Oh wow, it  _is_  you! I have a feeling you were sent on a ‘blind date’, weren’t you?” Complete with the air quotes, too. Of course he would. Haruka sighs and closes his eyes for a second.

“Yes. Who sent you?”

“Sousuke!”

Haruka suddenly gets this weird urge to walk all the way over to Makoto’s and Sousuke’s house just to yell at Sousuke for a bit, but he knows he probably can’t. And even if he  _did_  go there, Makoto would be there to stop him, so he’d never get the chance. His day literally couldn’t get worse.

“Uh-huh”, he replies. “So.”

“Well, let’s go inside, we can’t just stand out here, can we?”

 _I can_ , Haru thinks, but doesn’t get much of a choice before Kisumi drags him inside the bar. Thankfully, said bar isn’t very crowded, but bars still remain one of Haruka’s least liked establishments. Kisumi pulls him towards two empty seats near the bar, and he’s a walking grin while doing so.

“Let’s order something. What are you up for?”

“Sleep”, Haruka responds, and Kisumi pouts.

“Don’t be like that. Let’s have fun! We barely see each other as is, right?”

 _And thank god for that_ , Haruka thinks to himself. But he humours Kisumi anyway, and follows him to the bar to order himself something. Preferably something strong, so that he can get drunk faster and hate Kisumi less. If that’s possible.

Kisumi, of course, talks a lot. About his job, about his co-workers and friends. About things Haruka doesn’t really pay attention to, because he finds his drink more interesting. As a result, he empties said drink once, twice, going on third. And suddenly, Kisumi’s banter isn’t actually that terrible to listen to.

“... and I can’t believe he’d just blow me off like that. I mean, we were friends.  _Are_  friends. He’s mean.”

Haruka shrugs. “I don’t really like Yamazaki to begin with.”

“I know, and it’s a shame! We should all go out sometime and drink. Become good friends and all that.”

“And then what?” Haruka asks, ordering himself another drink, and one for Kisumi as well, as he’s running out. Kisumi smiles at him.

“Thanks, babe. I don’t know, just hang out? What did you think?”

Haruka sips on his new drink, and puts it down with a little  _too_  much force. “Was thinking you were plotting a gang-bang or— _hic—_ whatever. Sounds like something you would do.”

Kisumi hums, actually  _considers_  it, and then he leans forward on the counter. “Interesting. You know, that would actually be a good idea! Would you be up for it?”

Haruka stares at him in disbelief. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah!”

And he’s talking so  _openly_  about it, too. Haruka’s pretty sure the bartender must be giving them a weird look right now, but he doesn’t dare look in that direction. Staring at Kisumi has proven to be a good alternative, for once. Has Kisumi always had such insanely blue eyes?

Haruka sighs, and hiccups again. “No. I’m not going to... have sex with  _Yamazaki_.”

Just the mere thought of it makes him want to throw up, and Kisumi seems to notice.

“But the others?”

Rin isn’t actually half bad, he’s nice to look at. Makoto’s... Makoto. Huge. Probably down there, too, not that Haruka’s ever looked, because that’d be  _weird_ , with them being childhood friends and practically brothers. But maybe he could make an exception, if it would involve others.

So he resorts to a simple shrug, but that’s still enough to make Kisumi literally bounce up and down in excitement. He really  _is_  considering this, isn’t he? Has he even thought about the fact that Yamazaki’s most likely going to say no, and that he’s going to bite Kisumi’s head off if he even tries to come near Makoto?

“I’m totally going to make this happen, Haru.”

“You sound like I just dared you to do this.”

Kisumi leans against his shoulder, playfully batting his eyelashes. “I’ll pretend you did.”

Haruka snorts into his glass.

 

* * *

 

An hour passes, two hours pass, and it feels like it happens in the blink of an eye. Haruka has no idea how much money he’s spent on drinks tonight, or just  _how_  many times he’s found himself taking a piss in the shoddy men’s room at the back of the bar. But he’s definitely drunk, more drunk than he’s ever been before, and it’s very obvious, since he actually  _enjoys_  hanging out with Kisumi now. And all it took were a couple of drinks, who would’ve thought?

If Kisumi isn’t normally clingy, he  _definitely_  is when he’s drunk. Much like Rin, but ten times worse, and with less tears. Which in and of itself is something Haruka’s okay with, even if it does mean Kisumi’s clinging onto Haruka.

“Haru, I have— I have an idea”, Kisumi says, leaning far too close and his breath is hot against Haruka’s ear.

“What?”

“Let’s get out of here. There’s just a bunch of old men around here. Nothing you could shag.”

Haruka rolls his eyes. “That’s really all you think about, isn’t it.”

“Well, duh”, Kisumi replies sarcastically, and then laughs. “Come on. You don’t wanna be here, either.”

He doesn’t. So Haruka pays for his last drink, and then the two stumble out of the bar, less than half an hour before they close.

It’s very cold out, and Haruka immediately starts shivering when he’s exposed to the chilly air. Kisumi, who’s standing next to him, takes a deep breath.

“Finally, whew. Thought I was going to grow at least thirty years older in minutes if I stayed any longer.”

Haruka almost wants to say that this was his idea to begin with since it wasn’t his, but it was Sousuke’s and/or Makoto’s. Probably both of them, but mostly Sousuke’s, since he loves being an ass to both Kisumi and Haruka.

Oh, they  _do_  have something in common, after all.

“Well”, he says, shoving his hands down his pockets. “I’m heading home. Sleep.”

Kisumi turns to him, and while his eyes aren’t really focusing on Haruka’s, he looks strangely determined.

“I have a better idea.”

And Haruka doesn’t even have time to react before Kisumi literally shoves him up against the nearest wall and  _kisses_  him. Because of course he’d live up to that name of his. Haruka’s just surprised by himself, at how his first instinct  _isn’t_  to shove Kisumi off. Maybe it’s the alcohol talking, he doesn’t know, but Haruka eagerly kisses Kisumi back, using his tongue and even moaning in the process.

He gets hard too easily, and Kisumi doesn’t seem like he wants to ever stop. So Haruka has to be the responsible one here, or at least attempt to be.

“We shouldn’t do this here”, he says between kisses, and Kisumi looks at him, this time a  _little_  more focused on Haruka.

“My place? It’s closest.”

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

Kisumi’s apartment is the very definition of a bachelor pad, sans the Chinese takeout boxes scattered across the place. Not that Haruka has much time to notice these things as he’s being pushed through said apartment towards the bedroom, both of them shedding different pieces of clothing as they go.

Haruka barely reacts as he’s pushed down onto Kisumi’s bed, and Kisumi’s lips are back on his again within less than a second, or at least that’s what it feels like. He completely gives in to Kisumi undressing him, kissing him all over and  _really_  living up to his name — seriously,  _why_  hasn’t Haruka hooked up with him before?

It probably doesn’t really help that Haruka can’t stop saying his name, either, because those kisses aren’t going to stop. And Haruka doesn’t mind. At this rate, Kisumi could probably get Haruka to come this way, but thankfully, that doesn’t seem to be his plan.

Kisumi isn’t a gentle lover, Haruka finds out as he’s being roughly fucked into the sheets approximately fifteen minutes after he’d landed on that bed in the first place. At least he’s thorough when it comes to foreplay and proper preparation, but he’s  _merciless_  when it comes to the actual sex.

And Haruka  _loves_ it. Absolutely loves how Kisumi goes from this constantly smiling, laughing, joking flirt, to a borderline beast in bed. Loves the feeling of being stretched out, of Kisumi inside of him, hearing Kisumi’s voice slowly turn hoarse with each moan. It’s such a stark contrast from his usual self, that Haruka’s shock doesn’t quite subside even as they’re right in the middle of things, and he knows it probably won’t disappear for days after the fact.

Haruka comes, and he’s loud, for once. Doesn’t hold back, but just lets it out. Kisumi isn’t less loud, and Haruka knows Kisumi’s neighbours have most definitely woken up thanks to them not being considerate of people living next door. Not that Haruka cares, of course, since he doesn’t live here. Kisumi probably doesn’t care, either. He’s very good with smoothing things over with literally anyone around him, so dealing with his neighbours probably won’t be that big of an issue for Kisumi.

 

* * *

 

Haruka wakes up in Kisumi’s huge bed the next day with a hangover from hell, and while he at first doesn’t remember just  _how_  he ended up here in the first place, bits and pieces come back to him slowly, and he groans before looking to his side. Kisumi looks like he’s having a nice sleep, and Haruka’s jealous. So he decides to throw his pillow at Kisumi to try and ruin things a  _little_  bit.

“Mmm, what’s going on? A fire?” Kisumi mumbles under the pillow. Haruka sighs exasperatedly.

“I’m going home.”

As he tries to get out of bed, a hand shoots out from underneath the duvet and grabs his wrist. “Stay”, Kisumi whines. “Let’s have breakfast.”

“No”, Haruka says. “I need to go home. Shower. Brush my teeth.”

“No fun Nanase Haruka, huh. At least call me later or something. We should do this again.”

Haruka sniffs and doesn’t even dignify Kisumi with a response before he leaves.

Makoto’s reaction when he finds out is expected. He’s happy, keeps blabbering on about how he ‘just  _knew_  Haruka and Kisumi were good for each other’, and how he’d been right all along while Sousuke had been sceptic. It’s Sousuke’s reaction Haruka loves more, because it’s  _exactly_  what he’d wanted. A look of sheer shock and terror, and a few swear words to go along with it. Icing on the cake, really. And in this case, Haruka’s  _very_  much a cake person.

Haruka does end up calling Kisumi a few days later, and the two go out for drinks. Again. And this time, Haruka isn’t as appalled by the idea as he’d been last time — probably because he knows what’s potentially awaiting him at the end of the night.


End file.
